


漩渦下的無人之境

by papudding



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papudding/pseuds/papudding
Summary: 靈感來自2首歌漩渦-黃耀明&彭羚無人之境-陳奕迅有點道德問題因為涉及婚外情不接受請離開設定:維自由攝影師雙性戀勇上班一族已婚原創:千穂子,勇利之妻





	1. Chapter 1

1

擠擁的滿員電車，汗味香水味，玩手機時的微細聲音，或是因工作勞累打瞌時的鼾聲。各人無一也是臉無表情地搭上這輛駛向各自目的地的列車，生活毫無色彩，日復日。

 

“列車經已到達終點站，請各位乘客下車。”

 

廣播中冰冷的女聲響起，提醒還在車廂內的乘客離開。

 

原來坐過站了。

 

剛打瞌醒來的勇利看了眼窗外的風景，吹了口氣讓混沌的頭腦清醒，他起來走出早已空無一人的車廂。

 

看來要走回去了。

 

糊塗地坐多了站的他沿着鐵路走回前一站，路程說遠不遠，近不近，到車站時他再次搭上前往家的公交。他的家位於地段偏遠的地方，每天出入也花上大量時間，他帶着一身疲惫回到那個有人在等待他回來的家。

 

“我回來了。”

 

屋內人聞聲踏着急促的腳步趕來，勇利之妻千穂子溫順的接過勇利遞來的公事包，幫他脫下西裝外套，“要先吃飯還是先洗澡?”

 

“洗澡吧。”

 

“我幫你去放水吧。”

 

晚上8時，飯桌前兩人默默地嘴嚼自己臉前的飯菜，或許女性總是喜歡與人交談的，千穂子先開了口，“菜價又漲了。”

 

“是嘛。”

 

“今天千葉太太家的小兒子又大吵大鬧了。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“隔壁來了新鄰居。”

 

千穂子的話題終喚起勇利興趣，勇利吃飯的速度也放緩。

 

“是個外國人呢，他還送了曲奇當作見面禮。”

 

 

2

勝生千穂子是與勇利結婚一年多的妻子，他們是由雙方的家長介紹而認識的，經過3個月的約會，便決定結婚，其實各自心中也明白他們是沒有感情的，只不過到了某個年紀了在家人的吹促下成家，各自也嘗試着愛對方，可惜日久也不能生情，同床異夢不過如此。

 

夫婦二人原來過着各自工作，回家後共同分享空間，可是一天千穂子被公司辭去了職位，從此她一心一意當上了家庭煮婦，他們也像一般傳統的日本家庭一樣男主外女主內。每到月尾出糧的日子勇利也把自己全部的收入交給了千穂子作保管處理運用，每天勇利也會收到一筆零花錢，與以往的生活大有不同，千穂子也掌握了勇利日常生活行程，生活也沒有往常的放鬆。沒有了工作的寄托，千穂子一門心思也放到勇利身上，每天為他準備一日三餐豐富的飯菜，細心地打理家中每一個角落，為他整理出一個舒適的家。勇利卻因為她的表現而變得更喘不過氣，在家對着她的日子非常難熬。

 

 

3

至此隔壁的外國人搬來過後，每天早上也有不同的人出入鄰居家，有男有女。每晚辛苦了一整天回到睡房躺到舒適的床上，腦海續漸放空是時候進入夢鄉時總是有奇怪的聲音透過單薄牆身傳來，以各種聲音交織而成，像是笑聲，像是碰撞的聲音，也像是呻吟。至從他搬進來後就沒有暫停過，一到夜闌人靜的深夜時便會響起，這種聲音飄到耳中也是心情煩噪，輾轉難眠。千穂子也發現最近鄰居最近過分的深夜行為，買來了耳塞，雖然可減少聽見的音量，但勇利還是一樣莫名煩躁。

 

今天他碰見出門的鄰居，是個銀髮的外國人，面容輪廓深邃，一雙大海般明亮清澈冰藍色眼眸看似多情又冷漠，高挺筆直的鼻梁，嘴唇是漂亮的淡粉色，嘴形看上似笑非笑，是個很看的人。

 

他點頭示好，走過勇利身邊時飄來好聞的檀木沉香味。

 

好看得太過份了。

 

“早安。”

 

“早安。”

 

或許長得精緻的人也會情不自禁多留意他幾分，與生俱來一股親和力，想多向他靠近，想與他擧談。

 

“尼基福羅夫先生，是那國的人?”，內向的勇利大着膽子向眼前這位猶如天神的男人搭訕。

 

“俄羅斯。”，維克托友善地回答。

 

電梯到來，外國人身上好聞的香氣充斥在狹少的密閉空間，每吸一口氣舒適的氣味也湧進鼻腔，心情也自然地放鬆，令人迷上。

 

“勝生，是上班族嗎?”

 

被氣味所吸引而沉醉在此的勇利聽見對方同樣與氣味一樣有魅力的磁性男低音耳朵不禁一紅，他掩飾般抓了抓發紅的耳，故作自然的回答，換來對方的輕笑，勇利見此忙轉換話題，同時電梯也到達地下。

 

“尼基福羅夫先生，是個攝影師?”

 

“嗯，是的，現在我就想去拍有名的滿員電車了。”

 

“這樣會對乘客做成困擾的。”

 

維克托停下了腳步，看似在思考中的望着已走出幾步遠的勇利，勇利疑惑的回頭，維克托終打了個響指落定了主意，“那改為拍車站外的人群吧。”

 

勇利眨巴眼睛不明白一個陌生人為何會這麼快便改變了自己的決定，“我只是隨口說說，你還是可以繼續去。”

 

“你的勸喻對我很重要。”

 

 

 

5

至從嗅到過維克托身上好聞的氣味後，勇利一直對此念念不忘，他續漸留意起香水一類的產品，有時候下班也到百貨公司尋找腦海中那股木質香味。可惜尋遍了數十間店鋪也沒有理想中令他一聞愛上的氣味。

 

假如再次碰見，一定要問他身上是那個品牌的香水。

 

深夜鄰居如常般傳來令人心煩的聲音，但這次勇利並沒有以往的心煩，戴上耳機聽着悠暢的音樂，翻開手中的小說，享受難得的獨處時光。

 

 

 

6

“請問是尼基福羅夫先生嗎?”，門外快遞員手捧大紙箱帶着懷疑的眼神看着眼前這個亞洲男人。

 

“哎，不是……”

 

“這邊這邊!”

 

快遞員歉意地點頭，“抱歉打擾。”

 

聞聲趕來折敲錯門的快遞員的維克托簽收了遠從俄羅斯寄來郵件，放置好後忙向被打擾的鄰居道歉。

 

“對不起，打擾你了。”，維克托站在勇利家門前，攔着正要關上的門。

 

勇利錯愕了一下，還是把門打開，維克托的半條腿擠了進來，“不要緊。”

 

維克托看了眼室內，“你太太呢?”

 

“她和朋友去了旅行。”

 

“我做了點曲奇，賞面嘗嘗嗎?”，維克托亮出放在身後一少袋包裝精緻的曲奇。

 

勇利接過道了聲謝，維克托卻沒有絲毫要離開的意思，勇利免不禁尷尬，他邀請了維克托進來喝杯荼，維克托眼中閃過一絲異光，勇利沒留意到也沒有心去注意這回事，維克托笑着答應了。

 

單位細而方正，米黃色的主調增添溫暖，傢具簡單而實用，滿室設計充滿家的感覺。

 

“你家裝橫很不錯，很舒服。”

 

勇利從廚房裡端了兩杯紅茶回來，維克托坐到毛絨絨的白色長毛地毯上，勇利把兩杯放到小矮桌上，坐到了維克托的對面。

 

“家中的裝修，一磚一瓦也是我太太負責的。”

 

“你呢?有什麼是你選擇的。”

 

勇利對這個家沒有多少的意見，他只是認為每天待的地方不過是用來休息，不用太過付出心思，他好像並沒有參與這個家的任何事。

 

“好像……地毯是我和太太一起挑的。”

 

維克托細細摩挲現手掌撐在下的地毯，柔軟，潔白，暖哄，“勇利。”，他喃喃讀出現正驚訝中的男人名字。

 

“我聽見夫人是這樣喊你，你介意嗎?”，他眼眉聳拉下，有點可憐的意味。

 

面對好看的人，人們多少是難以拒絕，“我們不是相熟，還是叫回我勝生較好。”

 

“維克托。”

 

“維克托?”

 

維克托露出孩子般的笑容，“現在你也叫了我的名字了。”

 

“尼基福羅夫先生，這只是個意外。”，勇利開口百般辯解，臉也掩紅，維克托坐近了他身邊，逐漸傾身上前，勇利嗅到了那股令他迷上的香氣，他慌亂中雙手扺在他胸前，維克托順勢在他唇上偷了一香。

 

“你……你在做什麼?”

 

“你不抗拒。”

 

“不……我……。”

 

維克托再次吻上他的雙唇，含在嘴裡吮吸，只有一次接吻經驗的勇利被現時的情況搞得頭昏腦漲，大腦一時當機，他喜歡唇上的感覺，史無前例的舒服。最後輕啄這雙柔軟飽滿的唇，勇利雙目失焦，一時半陷入衝撃中。

 

“我結婚了。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“我們不可。”

 

“但你喜歡。”

 

擁抱，倒下，在夫婦二人間共同選購的地毯上激烈地接吻。明明理智在叫喚冷靜，卻被感情佔上風，掉進對方的陷阱，或許是香水的影響。

 

“我喜歡你，你喜歡我，對吧?”

 

“我們是錯的。”

 

勇利請走了家中的不速之客，靠在緊閉的大門滑落蹲下抱頭，腦中天人交戰。

 

婚姻與激情。

 

沉寂已久的心臟終跳動。


	2. Chapter 2

7  
鄉村小鎮，寧靜的環境，傳統的觀念。

“你們結婚也久了，有想過小孩子的問題嗎?”

假日勇利和千穂子回到千穂子的老家探望兩老，千穂子已很久沒回老家了，當年他們結婚也沒有宴席，只是在市役所領了證，簡簡單單地結了婚，也沒有覺得委屈。現在是時候告訴父母，父母自然也會擔心於他們的將來。

小孩子是其中一個問題。

“嗯......我們會好好考慮的。”

撫心自問勇利從來沒有想像過擁有自己的孩子，而且是與千穂子所生的孩子，他還沒準備好，也不需要。

“媽，給點時間我們商量吧。”

 

8  
一天維克托收到了從俄羅斯寄來的包裹，正被放在速遞公司裡，為了盡快看到他的小甜心幫他寄來的物品，他不等速遞公司的遞送自行到分店領取。他拜托了遠在俄羅斯的暴燥小甜心幫他寄來了以往所拍攝的影集，兩大個紙箱在搬運期間略為困難，但無阻他興奮的心情，可是人不要太得意忘形，一個不看路就整整兩個大紙箱翻倒在地，好幾本攝影集也翻開，維克托不在意地逐本撿回，旁邊路過的人看到也幫忙，當他要撿回最後一本時卻被人奉在手裡翻看，他抬頭看向來人，是隔壁的勝生太太。

千穂子正專注於相冊中一張照片，沒注意到維克托正在觀察她，當她回神來後窘迫地把相冊給維克托，維克托輕鬆地再打開相冊剛剛她看的一頁，指上照片中的人， “你知道他是誰嗎?”

千穂子看向維克托，眼中滿是疑憾， “先生和我丈夫認識?”

“嗯，是大學時期同學。”，維克托抽出相片端詳了一回，感嘆地說懷念，便轉手把相片送給了千穂子。

 

9  
明媚的日光透過窗外照射進來，微風吹動薄紗窗簾，陽光所及之處擺放了一張木製高腳椅，室內全是全白的設計除了椅子的木色及模特身上的藍色。

“是……是這樣嗎?學長。”，靦腆的學弟侷促地詢問眼前鼓弄工具的學長。

學長聞聲停下手中的動作望向他的繆思，他根據要求逆光坐在椅子，衣着隨性，白袖衫牛仔褲，臉上掛着與他如影隨形的藍框眼鏡，他兩手撐在椅上，一腳踏在高腳椅的腳踏上，另外一隻腳隨意地踩在地上。學長看似不滿意地以兩指比比自己的嘴角向上拉提，意示他笑，學弟抽動兩邊嘴角，形成一個難看的笑容。學長搖搖頭立刻令對方失望地垂下頭，他拍拍自己的寶貝相機，對方一個激靈看向相機後的學長，喀嚓一聲拍下傻氣的樣子。

“開始了?”

“準備好了嗎?”

“我準備好了。”

羞澀靦腆的笑容，清爽的少年，柔和的光線，窗簾被吹起罩住少年一部分的身影，曚曨夢幻。

 

10  
自從勇利一起回過千穗子的老家後，他們的距離更加遠，勇利往往避開與她獨處的時間，很多時不是以應酬作藉口，就是公事繁忙遲遲不回家，就算在家也回避生小孩子的話題。

千穗子擔心再逃避下去將錯過最好的時機，他們年紀也不少了，終需傳宗接待，生個孩子也能令雙方父母放心。

她確定時機便是今天。

假日勇利大多會留在家中，躲在書房裡幹活直到深夜才回房睡覺，今日他如常到深夜回房，千穗子早就睡在雙人床一側，他攝手攝腳爬到另一側，當他要躺下時一直以為睡下來的千穗子猛地抓住了他的手臂，勇利一下子甩開她的手。

“我們談談吧。”

“晚了，明天再說。”

“我檢查過了，今天是排卵期，是最容易懷上的。”，她一邊說一邊脫身上的睡衣。

勇利捌開眼睛，拿起了枕頭，冷淡地回應， “我去睡沙發。”

千穗子壓下心中的惱火， 拋出毫無關事的話， 這是她答應尼基福羅夫先生幫他說的， “尼基福羅夫先生想找你拍攝聚舊。”

聽見維克托的名字勇利的腳步也頓了下來，他從喉音回應了一個單字而示答應。

 

11  
“很高興你能答應。”

“最後一次……”

維克托打開了一直封閉的工作室，內裡的裝橫一直沒變還是原來的那樣，維克托側身意示他進去，曾經的他們有過不少回憶在這裡。

“你一直也在租用此室嗎?”

維克托走向一旁的雜物室不知道在找尋什麼，大聲地回答， “是啊，從來也沒斷租過。”，他找出了一個紙袋， “那怕我人身在異國也不想放棄這個美好的地方。”，走回去遞給勇利， “換上它讓我拍輯照片，好嗎?”

 

12  
相機的快門聲連續不斷，照相人卻完全不滿意，他拍了又刪，刪了再重新拍過，不斷要求模特擺出不同的姿勢，可是沒有他心中想要的感覺。

“可以像以前那樣，擺回同一個姿勢嗎?”

勇利一愣，不知所惜的望着維克托， “我忘記了。”

“不要緊。”，維克托掏出了放在口袋內的照片，走到幾步遠的勇利面前，照片上是二十多歲的他，是維克托認為拍得最好的人像，也是一生最愛的作品， “你想起了嗎?”，維克托彎下腰，他們的頭就只有幾毫米的距離，快要額頭相扺，雙方呼出的氣息也能夠嗅到。

勇利雙眼四處亂竄，他記得當時，清楚地記得當時發生的情景。同一地點，同樣的天氣，同樣的衣着，同樣突然變得曖昧的氣氛。他維克托說出美妙的情話便毫無預告地親上了自己的雙唇，那是他的初吻，他大腦一片空白過後便一把推開他逃離，從此沒再與他相見。回到現時，自己同樣被維克托所說的話而弄到出神，被他有機可乘地偷襲自己，唇上一片柔軟。

“我說過的話你記得嗎?”，維克托緊盯勇利的眼睛，神情卻是柔情萬千。

緩緩的張唇回答，卻被對方一把擒住，雙舌交纏，年少時的情義拼發開來。

他們相擁躺在三人沙發上，一上一下略顯擠擁。

“你說過要我當你的情人。”

維克托聞聲蠕動身體，等待勇利的下話。

“當時我沒有明說，但已經以行動証明。”

維克托輕笑一聲， “拒絕。你是第一個拒絕我的人。”

勇利伸手撫弄壓在他身上人的銀色細軟頭髮， “你擁有太多情人，我不喜歡與人分享。”

維克托撐起身，認真地說， “那麼我們角色互換，我將會只擁有你一個。”

勇利眼中閃着星光，嘴角上撓，略顯戲謔， “呵，有趣。”

 

13  
“千穗子，你沒想過再次工作嗎?”

每星期與友人的茶會，千穗子的好友們也很關心千穗子的生活，始終她與丈夫關係不佳。

“現在我要照顧家庭也沒有空餘的時間去工作吧。”

其中一位友人抓住了千穗子的手， “最近我公司缺人手，你來加入吧。”

 

14  
又是乏味的一天，煮了一桌子的美食也味同嚼蠟，很安靜。

話題往往是千穗子打開， “我朋友邀請我到她公司幫助。”

“很好，有份工作終好過在家當家庭煮婦吧。”

千穗子滿是驚喜的問， “你不反對?”

“我從來不反對你想做的事，不是嗎?”

千穗子留下頭難掩她的笑意，她可以鬆一口氣了，無論各方面， “也對。”

氣氛再次凝固，在飯菜也要吃完時，千穗子無意識拋出一句， “最近隔壁的尼基福羅夫家安靜了不少。”

勇利的視線投向了隔壁的方向，嘴角歪起， 喃喃地說，“是呢。”

千穗子看在眼裡這刻的勇利莫名有種難言的魅力。


	3. Chapter 3

15  
至從重拾職場生涯後，千穗子的生活與之前的苦悶多了一份色彩，她的世界不再只圍着自己的丈夫而轉，她有了自己的生活，也變得獨立。現在的她每天先烹煮好自己及勇利的旱晨及便當後趕回公司，幸好公司離也很近，不然她沒辨法好好盡妻子的責任。

再次送別上班的丈夫，她趕忙地整理自己的裝扮便出門去乘搭5分鐘後扺達的公交車，當她出門時遇上了採購回來的維克托，寒暄幾句，當他在她身邊擦身而過時，她嗅到熟悉的香味，與最近勇利衣服上會聞到的微弱香氣一樣，她一激靈叫停了維克托，維克托回頭疑惑的望她。

“香……香水?”

維克托皺眉想了一回，不太明白她的意思，但還是笑着說， “你對我用的香水有興趣?”

千穗子尷尬的支悟，維克托見狀爽朗地回應， “是我朋友專門為我調製的香水哦。”，說完不忘向她拋個電眼。

千穗子訕笑着，她握緊了手中的手提包帶子，她的心噗噗地跳，泛起一層酸， “難怪味道如此特別。”

“你喜歡的話我可以托我朋友為你製作一瓶。”

“不用了，謝謝。”

知道自己丈夫與隔壁的鄰居是以前大學時期的學長學弟關係後，每晚回到家的勇利衣服總會沾有一股香味，得知是鄰居所用的香水氣味後，他們的關係比自己知道的要好。可是總覺得事情沒有自己想的那麼簡單，常人也說女人的第六感厲害得讓人心慌，他們絕非朋友。

人一旦陷入深思便忘了自己身處的地方，一早上內她在公司出錯了幾次，期間被上司訓話了幾次，中午時她向友人訴苦，自然沒有提及令自己失神的事，家醜不出外傳。

“千穗子，你可是要加油哦，很難得結婚後還能外出工作的，加油努力當新時代女性吧。”

是呢，工作才是我現在最首要注重的事。

管他呢，大家也是成年人有些事撤手不管會更好。

想通後千穗子從新投入到工作裡，表現也越來越好，做了一年多的時間便出乎意料地升格為經理，自信與獨立再次回到她身上。

 

16  
戲院內除了大謍幕的光線外，其餘周圍也是漆黑一片，大銀幕內播放着是熱門的新電影，槍林彈雨的情境，震耳欲聾的爆炸聲，主角指揮的聲音，血流滿地。緊張的情節，充分表達劇情的分境，多麼令人專心觀看的一套電影，但是總有人分心念想其他，他悄悄把手伸出旁邊人擱在椅柄上的手，在他手背漫不經心地畫圈，手指在對方指縫間穿梭，像是模彷某種動作，對方縮開一直被玩弄的手，起身離開這個騷擾狂徒身旁，玩心大起的他待對方走後十數秒才踏上貓捉老鼠的遊戲，他的小獵物逃到了男廁內，他慢悠悠踱步進去，逐一推開廁格，不出所料空空如也，直至到盡頭一格，他曲起食指，輕敲三下，內裡的人打開一條門縫，他了然地鑽進格內，甫一進去對方便扯過他的衣領吻上去，熱情而霸道，唇舌相纏，忘我地沉醉於情海中，忘了身處何處，指甲刮在隔板上的刺耳聲音也沒能喚回他們的理智。

“啊!”

白瓷碟失手掉到地摔得四分五裂，千穗子默默收捨碎片扔到垃圾筒。

 

17  
夜裡，維克托站在小區的公園內，他站在能看見勇利單位客廳位置，他家的燈早已亮了，家裡一直有人等他回來，忠貞的女人，有名無實的夫妻，想來可笑。忽然有人打開客廳的窗廉，是朝思暮想的他，他感受到他灼熱的眼神望了過去，維克托笑着在耳邊做了個電話手勢，隨後撥通了勇利的電話，沒過幾秒對方便接起。

沒有說話，雙方只是遙遙地看着對方。

最終有人以滿腔思念的說出， “我想你了。”

“我也是。”

 

18  
受到公司重用的千穗子被派到大阪工幹，短短3天的時間是無恥之人溫存時機，他們活像一對普通熱戀中情侶，全然忘了自己的過錯，可惜好景不常，東窗總會事發，千穗子提前了一天回來。

千穗子帶着一身疲倦回家，本是假日，家中卻沒一人，她無心思考一心只想洗淨一身疲勞回去睡覺，當她靠到床頭整理最後一點文件時，她聽到牆身後鄰居同是房間傳來怪異的聲音，她也不以為意，只是在想公寓的隔音設備確是不好，但是她聽見了最熟悉的聲音與名字。

是她丈夫的聲音與他鄰居喊出了她丈夫的名字。

她大腦頓時當機，混頓之下她按下了鄰居的門鈴，推開了赤裸上身的鄰居衝了進去，發現了此生不願看到的事實。

是的，她的丈夫與鄰居搞在一起。

 

19  
在離婚登記申請書簽上一字，他們將會回復獨立個體。

和平分手?

算是吧。

初時千穗子難以接受現實，她哭哭罵罵，把家中能扔的也扔到勇利身上，但冷靜過後，離婚是他們最好的結局，勇利可以和維克托一起，千穗子也可醉心於剛有起色的事業上。他們感情不深，傷口很快全癒。

離開區役所是他們道別的時候，千穗子深吸一口氣， “再見了，雖然多少也沒法完全原諒你，但感謝你一直以來的照顧。”

握手過後，千穗子踏着輕鬆的腳步走到在區役所門前等侍她的年輕男下屬前。

勇利感到身後背着的石頭瞬時不見，他走向與千穗子相反的方向，前所未有的自在，他定神一看，他的未來在遠處等他，他朝他走來，定在一步外，藍眼睛深情地看着他。

“離婚快樂。”

完


End file.
